


Compromise

by fortunataspectre



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Pets, domestic AU, happy gays, jack gets sad for a little bit, just some dudes in love, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 07:50:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14100777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunataspectre/pseuds/fortunataspectre
Summary: Where Jack gets attached and Davey reluctantly agrees to build their little family.Prompt: "I told you, no more pets."WC: 282





	Compromise

“I told you, no more pets.”  
Jack whined in response, the animal between his large hands stared, pleaded, almost, at Davey. “Please? I found ‘er outside. Cold.” He held the animal up to his face, staring ‘pleadingly’ at Davey. “Starvin’.”  
Davey shut his eyes and thought, rubbing his brows. “Then why not give it to one of the otha boys? Race and his boys ‘re all lonely right? We’re packed. We got snakes, two dogs-“  
“Yah, ‘n have her out on tha street again? Hah. Sure. Not gonna happen.” Jack smiled at Davey, resulting in his angel’s responding dissaproval. “I’m keepin’ ‘er. Thats it.”  
“Jack Kelly…” Davey sighed, crossing his arms. “The things I let you do.”  
A sound of cheer came from Jack, as he spoke to the opossum in his hands. “Ya hear that? You’s got a home now. Finally. After all these months-“  
“All these /what?/“  
“I been lookin after this here possum for months now. She’s just a baby. Some snobby street rat killed ‘er mommy. I been givin’ her food. Water.”  
“Jack Kelly!”  
“‘Ey what was I ‘sposed to do? We’s the same… No mom. No family at all. Ain’t that right, kid?”  
The opossum, in confusion, stared up at Jack, large, awkward ears flopping in larger proportion to its body.  
Davey softened, deciding yeah, if this is what Jackie boy wants.  
“Mm… Alright, Jack. Fine, you can keep the opossum. We’ll head out tomorrow and get her stuff… What do opossums even need….”  
With that Jack and Davey made up their minds. The animal was staying. That night, a trio of Jacobs-Kellys slept in one bed, a small addition to their familiy laying at the foot.


End file.
